Trials
Trial One'' Trial One was announced via tumblr on October 2nd at 12:18 pm (EST). '''TRIAL ONE' YOU ALL GOT TO MEET YOUR FELLOW RABBITS IN YOUR DIVISIONS. A CALL TOGETHER CAN REALLY SPICE THINGS UP, KIDDOS. BOY FUCKING HOWDY YOU BETTER BELIEVE THERE WAS A REASON BEHIND IT. TRIAL ONE- UPLOAD A VIDEO OF YOURSELF VOTING FOR DIVISON LEADER AND DIVISON RUNT AND WHY YOU ARE VOTING FOR EACH. MAKE IT INTERESTING. WRITE THE RABBIT’S NUMBER’S DOWN ON A PIECE OF PAPER, SHOW THE CAMERA AND EXPLAIN YOUR REASONS, AND STICK IT INTO A BASKET, JAR, BOX, WHATEVER. THE VIDEO MUST BE NO LONGER THAN FIVE MINUTES. UPLOAD TO YOUR YOUTUBES TO THE UNLISTED SETTING, AND SEND ME THE LINK ON SKYPE. THERE’S A LOT OF YOU FUCKERS. DON’T LET ANYONE KNOW WHO YOU CHOSE. HAPPY VOTING! TRIAL DEADLINE: WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 7TH AT 8PM. YOURS, Eleven minutes later (12:29 pm EST), HABIT extended the deadline by 24 hours. On October 8th at 6:08 pm (EST), HABIT posted a warning reminding the Rabbits of their upcoming deadline. On October 9th at 10:29 pm (EST), HABIT announced the completion and results of Trial One. TRIAL ONE: COMPLETED CONGRATULATIONS, BOYS AND GIRLS, NEITHER OR IN BETWEEN. TRIAL ONE IS NOW OVER. THE LIST OF RABBITS ON THE WIKI HAS BEEN UPDATED, GO CHECK IT OUT. THREE RABBITS WERE ELIMINATED, SEVERAL BEFORE THE TRIAL ENDED. ALWAYS, A playlist was established to collect the Rabbits' videos. Trial Two Trial Two was announced via tumblr on October 20th at 2:47 am (EST). TRIAL 2 I HOPE THE PAST 20 DAYS HAVE BEEN EXCITING AND EXCELLENT FOR YOU ALL. A LOT CAN HAPPEN IN SUCH A SHORT AND SWEET AMOUNT OF TIME. NOW THEN, TRIAL 2: WE’VE ALL STROLLED ALONG DOWN MEMORY LANE, HAVEN’T WE? YOUR TASK IS TO FIND SOMETHING YOU LOVE OR CHERISH, EXPLAIN WHY YOU ADORE THE DAMN THING, AND DESTROY IT ON CAMERA ANY WAY YOU WISH. :) IF THERE ARE ANY REMAINS, BURY THEM. THE VIDEO MUST BE NO LONGER THAN TEN MINUTES. UPLOAD TO YOUR YOUTUBES ON THE PUBLIC SETTING AND SEND THEM TO ME VIA SKYPE. TRIAL 2 IS DUE NOVEMBER 1ST AT 11PM EST. ALWAYS, A playlist was established to collect the Rabbits' videos. Trial Three Trial Three, Part One Trial Three Part One was announced via tumblr on November 10th at 1:39 pm (EST). TRIAL 3 (PART ½): GET IN TOUCH WITH YOUR CREATIVE SIDE, RABBITS. MAKE A HANDMADE PRESENT FOR YOUR LOVED ONE. PERHAPS SOMEONE YOU HAVE DRAGGED INTO THE TOURNAMENT WITH YOU, SOMEONE YOU MIGHT HAVE NOT SPOKEN TO FOR A WHILE, OR EVEN SOMEONE THAT IS DEAD. THE GIFT MUST BE A PHYSICAL ITEM YOU CAN HOLD. PUT EFFORT INTO THAT SHIT AND MAKE SURE IT SPARKLES, METAPHORICALLY. YOUR DUE DATE IS TUESDAY, NOVEMBER 24TH AT 10PM EST. ALWAYS, No further posts were made regarding Trial Three, Part 1. However, HABIT announced in the individual division chats that same evening that the Rabbits were to post pictures of their projects on Imagur and send him the link via private Skype message. Trial Three, Part Two Trial Three, Part Two was announced via tumblr on November 25th at 8:00 am (EST): TRIAL 3 (PART 2/2) GOOD JOB ON ALL YOUR GIFTS. YOU ALL PUT WORK AND EFFORT INTO MAKING SOMETHING FOR YOUR LOVED ONES. PART 2: DESTROY IT OR LOSE IT FOREVER. DUE TUESDAY, DECEMBER 1ST AT 8PM. TAKE A PICTURE OF THE DESTROYED OBJECT OR HOW YOU LOST IT, AND SEND IT TO ME VIA IMGUR ON SKYPE. A playlist was established to collects the Rabbits' videos (though there weren't many, as the Trial itself was mostly photograph-based). Trial Four Trial Four was announced via tumblr on December 29th at 9:22 pm (EST). SEASONS GREETINGS, MOTHERFUCKERS IT’S BEEN QUITE A WHILE SINCE YOU REMAINING RABBITS HAVE HAD A TRIAL TO DO. WITH HOLIDAYS AND A COUPLE OF… MINOR DISTRACTIONS ;) WE’RE READY TO GET BACK IN ORDER. LISTEN UP, RABBITS. A FEW WEEKS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE FIND.THE.WAY INCIDENT. THOSE WHO WERE IN THE CALL AND THOSE WHO WERE INVOLVED ARE UNDER MY FUCKING RADAR, AND EVEN MORE UNDER MY PERSONAL WATCH. I TOLD YOU THAT I HAVE A LIST OF THINGS TO KILL. AND I KILL THINGS WHEN IM BORED. YOU ALL ARE NOW ONE STEP HIGHER ON THAT LIST. OH, BUT IT WOULD BE UNFAIR THAT YOU GET A CHANCE TO REDEEM YOURSELVES. T R I A L F O U R PROVE YOUR FUCKING LOYALTY TO ME. GIVE ME A SOLID FUCKING REASON WHY I SHOULDN’T KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND. '' ''PRESENT YOUR TRIAL ANY WAY YOU LIKE. THIS TRIAL DOESN’T REST ON YOUR ABILITY TO DO IT, IT HOLDS OVER YOUR WORTH. IF YOU CAN’T GIVE ME A REASON OR CAN’T IMPRESS ME, YOU’RE SHIT OUT OF LUCK. '' ''RULES: ''1.) YOU CAN’T KILL ANYONE OR ANYTHING UNLESS TOLD OTHERWISE. '' '' YOUR TRIAL IS DUE WEDNESDAY, JANUARY 20TH AT 7:17 PM EST. '' A playlist was established to collect the Rabbits' videos. Trial Five Trial Five was announced via tumblr on February 22nd. TRIAL FIVE USUALLY I'D THINK OF SOMETHING MORE FUN AND ACTIVE FOR A TRIAL FIVE, BUT SINCE YOU'VE ALL BEEN LITERALLY FUCKING AWFUL, YOU GET THE EQUIVALENCE OF A HOMEWORK ASSIGNMENT INSTEAD. TRIAL 5: WRITE ME A THREE-PAGE ESSAY ABOUT WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A RABBIT. TELL YOUR STORY. TELL THE OTHER RABBIT'S STORY. LET THE WORLD KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURSELVES INTO. AFTER YOU'VE WRITTEN YOUR ESSAY, READ IT ON CAMERA. MUST BE NO LONGER THAN 10 MINUTES. UPLOAD IT TO THE PUBLIC SETTING ON YOUTUBE AND POST IT TO THE TAG ON TUMBLR. TRIAL 5 IS DUE MARCH 8TH AT 5 AM EST. On March 5th, HABIT posted a warning reminding the Rabbits of their upcoming deadline. A playlist was established to collect the Rabbits' videos. Trial Six Trial Six was announced on March 19th at 9:32 pm (EST). TRIAL 6 LET ME TELL YOU A LITTLE THING, RABBITS. THERE ARE STORIES OF HEROES. ONES WHO'VE BRAVED THROUGH LANDS AND TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS. STORIES OF THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN THROUGH HELL AND HAVE LIVED LONG ENOUGH TO TELL THEM. YOU'VE MADE IT THIS FAR, BUT AT WHAT PRICE? HEROES USUALLY HAVE TO MAKE A SACRIFICE IN ORDER TO BECOME WHO THEY ARE. TRIAL 6: YOU HAVE ONE WEEK TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING IN YOUR LIFE IN ORDER TO MOVE ON FROM YOUR PAST. FRIENDS, FAMILY, LOVED ONES, PERSONAL ITEMS, ALL OUT THE DOOR. VIDEO TAPE IT IN ANY WAY YOU CAN AND SEND IT TO ME. YOU HAVE UNTIL SATURDAY. GOOD LUCK. Category:Content